


Oops

by starfirenighthood



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, Septiplier- Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Also idk how to Irish, Jack has no gf, Jack is a cutie, M/M, My first septiplier, Sooorry, Wade and Bob are just confused, a drabble kinda, idk what this is, mark needs to control his speech, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was definitely not supposed to hear that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Ok fine so I ship septiplier. But to be fair it's not my fault I didn't do it on purpose I was just minding my own businesses watching YouTube and texting my gf random things while she was sleeping and the little septiplier bug saw me and was like haha stupid mother fucker and it bit me and it was like now you shall stay up all night and it will become one of your otps and you can't escape and I can't fucking escape it and jfc they're so cute and why can't they be gaaaaay. Ugh. Anyways, yeah this is why I'm writing this. Stupid cuties being cute. Uh, enjoy? ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and this is a slash! M/M. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is simply a fictional fan work and not connected with Markiplier or Jacksepticeye.

"Well at least I'm not a stupid Irish person like you!"

"Oh really?" Jack asked, eyebrow shooting up as he looked into the camera with disbelief, "at l'st I'm no dumb fuck like you, asshole!"

Scoffing, Mark shot back with all of his sass "Who are you calling an asshole you asshole!"

Then a sudden loud scream and "Oh shit I fucked up" from Wade interrupted them as they all burst into fits of laughter, Bob's laugh just making them laugh harder like always.

Currently it was later in the evening for three out of the four recording at the moment, for Jack of course it was earlier in the day. Stupid time zones. It was the usual four; Mark, Jack, Bob, and Wade. They had decided to record a video together, a game called 'Move or Die'. It sounded a lot more ominous than it actually was. In reality it was just a cutesy game to play against friends, and somehow Wade was winning.

What was happening to the world?

Mark was so far; losing. Badly. Although at the moment Jack wasn't doing much better. Still better than Mark though, and that was all that mattered. Which is why Mark was being incredibly sassy since he was irritated with the game, stupid game. How did he channel that frustration? By making fun of Jack of course.

Which of course just sounded like flirting, like always.

"Jack, Jack, Jack, Jaaaaaaack" Mark started groaning like he was in pain, trying to get the Irishman's attention.

Rolling his eyes, Jack answered with a high pitched tone "Yes, Mark?"

"I hate you" the half Asian replied, making a face and screaming as if in pain as Jack killed his character once more by pushing him into the falling red blocks.

All the green haired man did was laugh loudly, rocking back and forth in his chair and throwing his head back. The other two joining in as Mark continued to groan like he was in physical agony. He really hated this game, he's never playing this again like ever.

"I loooove you, Mark."

As the next round started Mark glared at his camera before leaning in close to his microphone, saying sexily in his lowest, most seductive voice "Fuck you, Jack."

The sultry quality in his friend's voice surprised him and he failed to jump during the speed run, resulting in his death. "Fuuuuuucka you!" he cried as he flipped Mark off with both hands, Bob and Wade dying with laughter.

"Oh my god you guys" Bob said in between fits of laughter, trying to catch his breath.

Things quited down a bit after that, everyone trying to focus on winning. The half Asian half German even floofed his hair for power. Except Mark kept on dying, repeatedly. Which caused him to scream, repeatedly. However things got even worse when the dreaded blow back mode came up once more. The one no one knew how to do properly, at all.

Somehow Jack managed to puff himself up and bounce Mark into the red squares of death. Mark screeched at the top of his lungs to vent all his frustration as Jack giggled evilly in victory. Mumbling under his breath, the blue haired man didn't plan on anyone hearing what he had said but unfortunately his microphone picked it up and made everyone freeze and stare at their cameras. Jack's face heating up quickly while the other two sat there awkwardly as everyone's character died on screen.

_"I'd rather have you blow me off in person."_

Mark, realizing he had said that out loud too loudly, flushed a bright red as Jack suddenly smirked. "Is tat a invitation thar Marky?"

Instead of being ashamed, Mark puffed out his chest and said "Maybe it is, you'll have to come back to LA to find out for sure though."

"Consider't done."

Opting on staying relatively quiet, Bob and Wade shifted in their chairs awkwardly at the sudden shift in the conversation. Jack couldn't really focus as he wasn't really sure if Mark was serious or not about coming back to LA, or what the fuck his comment was. It was probably just a joke, but it didn't sound like a joke even if he tried to play it off as one. Mark sure wasn't giving him any clues, as he had gone relatively silent lost in his own little world as well.

There were a million thoughts running rampid through Mark's flustered mind, but the most prominent one being 'oops'.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know man I wrote the first thing that popped into my head and this was it? Like I have no ideas for septiplier but I'm so obsessed I needed to write it? This was based off Markiplier's (or JackSepticEye's) Move or Die video? Just imagine they edited this out cuz I really don't know what to say. Also I have no idea how to write an Irish accent? Sorry if it's so bad XD Is this good? I'm such fucking trash man I can't help it. If people like this maybe I'll write another chapter? Sorry for all the '?'? :3 Sorry it's so short but it's more on the drabble side. So yeah let me know! I really do love septiplier though :) And if you enjoyed it don't forget to fave or review! Please and thank you ;)
> 
> Coming up: More of this? If you want? Let me know!
> 
> P.S. The story will be labeled as complete but it might not be depending on our guys' thoughts. Also pretend that Jack doesn't have a girlfriend (even though I bet she's lovely). ;p


End file.
